justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:RyanL181095/Just Dance Now (Ryan Long)
Just Dance Now is a mobile app developed and released by Ubisoft and is a part of the Just Dance franchise. It is the 2nd such app to be released after AutoDance. The app was officially released on September 25, 2014 for all regions. The player name "Ryan Long" from Canada is currently at level 753. Available on Xbox One, iOS, Puffin App and PC To buy any new song you want, you will need 150 coins. 'Level 1:'20 coins 'Level 2:'Avatar 'Level 3:'40 coins 'Level 4:'Golden Avatar 'Level 5:'90 coins 'Level 6:'Diamond Avatar Ryan Long's Avatar is Good Feeling (Extreme) Recently Added No Limit Tribal Dance (With A Katana) Tribal Dance We No Speak Americano (Fanmade) We No Speak Americano Land Of 1000 Dances Blurred Lines Sexy And I Know It Track Listing This player's grand total of routines are 119. This player currently holds 96 songs (NR) Not Released Yet (COCOCOLA) Song Exclusive to Coco Cola ThatPOWER Acceptable in the 80s Airplanes American Girl Apache (Jump On It) Applause Baby Girl Baby One More Time Baby Zouk Bad Romance Beauty And A Beat Birthday Blurred Lines Boogie Wonderland Boom Boom Clap Break Free Built For This California Gurls Can’t Get Enough Cercavo Amore Cosmic Girl Crazy Christmas (Christmas 2015) Crying Blood Die Young Don’t You Worry Child Dynamite E.T. Eye of the Tiger (Rio 2016) Fame Firework Futebol Crazy Gangnam Style Gentleman Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) Girls Just Want to Have Fun Good Feeling Happy Heart of Glass Hey Ya Holding Out for a Hero Holiday Hot n Cold Hungarian Dance No. 5 I Feel Love I Get Around I Kissed a Girl Idealistic It’s Raining Men Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) Jailhouse Rock (Fathers Day 2016) Just Dance (song) (Main Song) Kung Fu Fighting Land Of 1000 Dances (Belated Back To Schoo 2016-2017) Le Freak Love Boat Love Is All Mashed Potato Time (Mothers Day 2016) Mugsy Baloney My Main Girl No Limit Oh No! One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks) Oops!...I Did It Again Part Of Me Party Rock Anthem Pound The Alarm Primadonna Promiscuous Roar Rock N Roll Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) Safe And Sound Sexy And I Know It Somethin’ Stupid Soul Searchin’ Spectronizer Starships Summer Taste The Feeling (COCOCOLA) Teenage Dream The Final Countdown (Rio 2016) The Other Side The World is Ours (Rio 2016) (COCOCOLA) Tribal Dance Turn Up the Love (Back to School 2016) U Can't Touch This Wake Me Up Waking Up in Vegas Walk Like an Egyptian We No Speak Americano We R Who We R What About Love Wild Y.M.C.A. You’re On My Mind (Mashup) Alternate Routines These are the list of Alternate Routines from the songs that I've unlocked the regular version. However there are 3 Alternate Routines that are automatically unlocked by this player. These ones do require VIP Pass. (UNLOCKED) Somehow Unlocked (NR) Not Released Yet (FREE) Current Free Routine ThatPOWER (Extreme) ThatPOWER (Sing Along) Blurred Lines (Extreme) Blurred Lines (Fanmade) (UNLOCKED) Gentleman (Sweat) Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) (Sing Along) Good Feeling (Extreme) Happy (Sing Along) I Kissed a Girl (Sing Along) I Kissed a Girl (Sweat) Jailhouse Rock (Line Dance) Just Dance (song) (Sweat) Just Dance (song) (Sing Along) Pound The Alarm (Extreme) Sexy And I Know It (Community Remix) (UNLOCKED) Starships (Charleston) Summer (Fitness) Taste The Feeling (Alternate) (UNLOCKED) Taste The Feeling (Alternate) (Community Remix) (FREE) Tribal Dance (With A Katana) Turn Up the Love (Fanmade) Turn Up the Love (SUMO) We No Speak Americano (Fanmade) Unlocking Songs Requests Type in the comments which songs should I unlock? Holiday Requests Halloween: Funkytown Ghostbusters I Will Survive Monster Mash Professor Pumplestickle This is Halloween Time Warp Christmas: XMas Tree New Year: India Waale Valentines Day: Love You Like A Love Song Why Oh Why Others Aserejé (The Ketchup Song) Bang Bang C'mon Cotton Eye Joe Flashdance... What A Feeling I Like It Lollipop Love You Like A Love Song Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit of Monika) Moskau Moves Like Jagger Mr. Saxobeat She’s Got Me Dancing Step by Step Superstition The Way Till I Find You You Can’t Hurry Love Category:Blog posts